Whatever it Takes
by Katy M VT
Summary: Set after Wendigo. Dean goes out to play pool and make some money. when he comes back, Sam is gone.
1. Chapter 1

This story was requested by JaredPadaleckiFan for her birthday. She asked for a Sam to be kidnapped in Season 1. This takes place right after Wendigo. One chapter a day with the last one posted on her birthday, August 27th.

SSS

Dean pulled up to a motel.

"We're stopping already?" Sam asked. They had just left Hayley and Ben a half hour ago. Sam was disappointed that their father hadn't been there, but upon reflection, he hadn't been really surprised.

"We're getting low on cash. I figure you can get some sleep and I'll go hustle some pool."

"Maybe I should go with you." Sam felt guilty.

"No. I want you to sleep," Dean said firmly.

They went inside to get a room. "We need a room," Dean said.

"Two beds?"

"Yes," Sam and Dean said together.

The clerk looked up and stared at them for a moment.

"Problem?" Dean asked. Something about this guy was setting off his spidey sense.

"No. I'm sorry. My mom's in the hospital, I was just worried about her." He shook his head and handed them a key. "Room 18."

"I hope your mom's OK," Sam said.

"Thanks."

Dean thought maybe he had been wrong. He could understand being worried about a parent. As they left, he saw the clerk picking up the phone. He thought he was probably calling the hospital to check on his mom.

"OK. I'm going to take off. I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said, handing Sam the room key.

SSS

"They're here."

"You sure?"

"It's only the two sons. The dad isn't with them. The younger son is a few years older than in the picture you gave me, but the older son is quite recognizable. I didn't think they'd ever show, but they're here."

"And you put them in room 18?"

"Of course."

SSS

Sam knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Actually, that wasn't quite accurate. He could sleep, but he would have nightmares. He would see Jessica burning on the ceiling. He decided to take a shower instead.

He let the hot water stream over him. When he got out a few minutes later, he pulled on a pair of boxers and stepped out of the bathroom. There were four men wearing ski masks, pointing guns at him.

"You sure do take a long shower, kid. We were about to come in after you," one of them said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Turn around."

"Look, whatever you want, you can have it," Sam said. He didn't want to turn his back on these guys. He was kind of helpless right now, anyway. Four armed men, against one almost naked guy were not exactly fair odds.

"We want you. Turn around," he said again and walked up to Sam and spun him around himself. Then he grabbed Sam's hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"Aren't we going to have him get dressed first?" one of the others asked.

"Nope," the first one answered and pressed a button. Sam watched as a large panel in the floor lifted up. Two of the men went down a ladder. Sam was shoved through the hole and more or less caught by the two men at the bottom. A moment later, they were joined by the other two. "Move."

The first two men walked in front of Sam, while the other two walked behind him. On of them kept a hand on his shoulder and he could feel the barrel of a gun on his back.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Man, he talks a lot. Anybody have anything I can use for a gag."

The other man in the rear handed him a roll of duct tape. "Perfect. Cut me off a strip."

A knife was produced, the tape was cut and soon it was covering Sam's mouth. About that time they walked out of an opening and into the woods.

"Seriously, we have to get the kid some clothes or a blanket or something. It's the middle of November in Colorado. He's not even wearing any shoes."

"Well, maybe when his father finds out his predicament, he'll be extra fast in meeting our demands."

Sam's spirits fell. He was being kidnapped to get to his father. This was bad on so many levels. First of all, because they didn't even know where his father was, so he wouldn't very well be able to meet any demands. And second, because Sam didn't know if he would bother anyway. After all, his father had more or less kicked him out of the family. But then he stepped on a pine cone and for the moment that was all he cared about. He was careful to watch his step as best he could.

SSS

Dean checked his watch. It had been two hours since he had left Sam at the hotel. Part of him wanted to go back and check on him, but he was on a roll and they needed the money. Dean had had to buy Sam new clothes and he had sprung for a motel every night since Jess's death. There had been an extra mouth to feed, not that Sam had been eating that much, but Dean had been buying him the food just the same. He had wanted to stay with Sam so he hadn't been doing anything to make any money. So, he was just going to have to push down his worry for one night and get some money.

SSS

Sam fell down. His feet were nearly frozen. "Get up!"

He wanted to, but he just couldn't. He was physically unable.

"Grab his other arm."

He felt each of his arms being grabbed and he was being dragged through the woods.

"Mmph."

"Don't complain. We gave you a chance to walk. Besides we're here."

Sam saw that he was being dragged into a cave. There was a chain attached to a ring which had been drilled into one of the walls. The men dragged him over to it and attached it to his leg.

"See. There's a blanket. You happy?" The first man said to the one who had been concerned about the clothing issue earlier.

The men took off their ski masks. Sam's eyes bulged. He only recognized one of them. He hadn't seen Chet for eight years and he had no idea why he would be kidnapping him.

SSS

1996

"You're bring the kid along?" Chet asked John.

"He's 14 now. It's time he started getting in on some of the big hunts," John explained.

"You excited?" Chet asked.

"Not really," Sam muttered.

"Look, John, I don't want to hunt with someone who doesn't have their head in the game. It's dangerous," Chet asserted.

"Sam will do his job. Won't you, Sam?" John asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered.

"Sam will be fine," Dean was starting to worry that Sam wasn't really taking to hunting. All he seemed to like was school. That was so messed up. He had been ecstatic when Dad said he could drop out. He couldn't imagine actually wanting to go to the place.

"We'll take two separate cars. Who do you want to take, Chet?"

"I'll take Sam," he decided. He had nothing against the kid and he looked like he could use a break from the old man. He was rewarded with a smile.

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asked. Chet was about 25.

"About 3 years."

"How did you get into it?" Sam couldn't figure out why anyone would hunt, so he was asking every hunter he knew that same question.

"My girlfriend died."

"Something killed her?"

"No, she died in a car accident. But for some reason, her spirit stuck around. She started killing people. She was so sweet in life, I'm not sure why she did that, but I had to put her to rest. I know most hunters are in it to save people. I am, too, don't get me wrong, but I also like to put the ghosts and monsters to rest. Most of them were good people once."

"I guess I never thought of it that way before."

"Look, Sam, you don't have to do this forever. Just put up with it a few more years and then you can leave or go to college or something. With all the questions you're asking, I'd bet you'd make a great lawyer."

"I don't have to do this forever?" That was the first time Sam had realized that.

"Of course not. As soon as you're 18, you can make your own decisions. Just do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell your dad I told you that."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. I won't even mention anything about leaving until I'm ready to do it."

"That's probably best," Chet concurred.

SSS

2005

Now, Sam looked up at the first hunter who had encouraged him to have a life of his own and only saw cruel eyes. What had happened?


	2. Chapter 2

SSS

Dean walked into the motel room. He was annoyed to see that Sam wasn't in his bed and it didn't even look like he had sat on it.

He opened the bathroom door. It was empty. He figured Sam had gone for a walk, but then he turned around and saw Sam's shoes on the floor. He only had the one pair. Where could he have gone without his shoes?

Dean ran out of the room to the front office. He suddenly remembered that weird look the clerk had given them.

"Where's the guy that was here before?" he asked the startled girl behind the counter.

"Randy? His shift ended an hour ago. Can I help you with something."

"My brother's missing and when we checked in the guy was giving us a funny look."

"How old is your brother?"

"22."

"He probably just went to a bar or something," the girl said calmly.

"He left his shoes behind."

"Sir, what room are you in?" She wasn't really sure why she asked that, mostly just stalling for time to figure out what she should be doing.

"18."

"18?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean caught the tone of disbelief in her voice.

"We're not supposed to rent that room out. It's been empty for four years."

That sealed it. The clerk was in on Sam's disappearance. "Where does that Randy guy live?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should call the police." She was getting a little concerned and the man in front of her was scaring her.

"No cops. Do you have a security camera?"

She nodded.

"I need to see the tape."

She handed it over to him. His brother had probably just gone out for a beer or something. He would see him leaving on the tape and that would be that. She wasn't sure why Randy had rented out the "forbidden" room, but was sure it was just a coincidence.

The security tape was actually a DVD. Dean put it in Sam's laptop and found the spot where they checked in. He watched himself leave and Sam go into the room. He watched in fast forward motion until he came back. A couple went into a room three doors down and a woman came out the room next door and that was it. No sign of Sam leaving or anyone else entering or leaving this room. He wondered if it might have been a ghost. He pulled out his EMF meter.

SSS

1996

"This is the witch's house?" Dean asked as they stood in front of an ordinary looking two-story brown house.

"Yeah, Dean, what did you expect it to look like? A gingerbread house?" John asked.

The front door opened and a woman came running out on fire. A man followed behind.

"What is he doing here?" John muttered.

"Dad?" Dean questioned.

"Not now. You and Sammy stay back."

Chet and John reached the woman, just as she was taken down by a bullet. "Didn't expect to run into you on this hunt, Johnny boy," the shooter said.

John reached down and grabbed the amulet from the woman's neck. It was the source of her power and very dangerous. At the same time, he reached for his gun and pointed it at the shooter. This amulet did not belong in his hands. He hunted for fun and dabbled in black magic.

"That's mine," the shooter demanded, pointing his gun at John.

"I don't think so," John countered.

"Dad!" Dean yelled.

John half turned his head and cursed at himself. He had forgotten that this yahoo had a partner. And now that partner was holding a knife to Sam's throat. "Give it to him."

John put his hands up and flung the amulet to the shooter, never taking his eyes off of his partner—or the knife. "Let him go."

"I don't think so. We'll hang on to him until we're far enough away that you can't chase us down for that amulet."

The shooter walked over to his partner giving Chet and John a wide berth. "Get over there with the others," he said to Dean.

Dean wasn't going to leave Sam. It was his fault he was in this predicament. He hadn't been paying close enough attention. He stayed where he was.

"MOVE!" the man with the knife yelled and a thin line of blood appeared on Sam's throat.

"Dean," he whispered, begging him for help somehow.

"OK," Dean said and did the only thing he could for Sam which was to leave him. How messed up was that?

The two rogue hunters started backing up towards their truck when the one holding Sam tripped. Sam was thrown free and John and Dean immediately had their guns out and shooting.

Chet watched as John and Dean ran to Sam and made sure he was alright. He wished he had someone who cared that much for him. At the same time he was glad that he didn't have anyone he cared about that much. He could see how that would be a liability. Sam was clearly the key to getting John and Dean to do whatever you wanted.

John reached down and got the amulet. "What are you going to do with that?" Chet asked.

"It's indestructible, but I have a place where I keep radioactive stuff like this."

"Good. From what I understand, we don't want anybody using that thing."

SSS

2005

Chet ripped the tape from Sam's mouth and held up a canteen. "Drink."

Sam drank. "Why are you doing this, Chet?"

"It's nothing personal. You're a means to an end." He pulled out a phone. "What's your father's number?"

"I don't know."

Chet backhanded him across the cheek. "Give me his number."

"I really don't know. He's missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Chet panicked. If he couldn't find John Winchester, he was screwed.

"He just took off one day and we haven't been able to find him."

"How long ago?"

"Couple weeks," Sam answered. He didn't see any reason not to. Looked like they were going to kill him because they couldn't find his father anyway.

"What's your brother's number?"

Sam wasn't going to get Dean involved in this. He looked away.

"Carve it out of him, Dan."

The biggest, meanest looking one of the four came up and made a deep slice into Sam's chest. He cried out.

"His number?" Chet prompted.

Sam remained silent and Dan made a cut on his leg.

"His number?"

Sam said nothing. "Cut a tendon this time." Sam yelled out Dean's number and hated himself for it. He tried to rationalize it in his own mind by telling himself Dean would want to be contacted, but it really wasn't helping.


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up nothing on the EMF and finding no sulphur, Dean had watched the video 5 more times. He was at a total loss.

His phone rang. He checked the caller ID. It said unavailable. "Sammy?" he asked hopefully.

"I want to speak to your father," the voice on the other end said.

Dean sighed in disappointment. This had nothing to do with Sam. Someone was looking for his dad. "I don't know where my dad is."

"Yes, that's what Sam said."

Dean immediately perked up. "Where's my brother?"

"He's here. I'll give you 48 hours to find your father. When I call back, he'd better be with you." Chet hung up.

"Wait!" Dean yelled, when he realized the call had ended.

He immediately picked up the phone and called Pastor Jim.

"Hello?"

"Pastor Jim, it's Dean. I really need to find my father."

"Dean, you've called me ten times in the last two weeks. I told you I don't know where he is and it's the middle of the night." Pastor Jim was incapable of sounding grumpy, but he tried anyway. He was more mad at John Winchester for just leaving Dean up in the air like that than he was with Dean. But he couldn't take his frustrations out on a man who had completely dropped off the radar.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Sammy's been kidnapped and I need to find my dad in 48 hours, or they'll kill Sam," Dean rushed out.

"Do you know who took him?"

"No, but…."

"But what?"

"The voice sounded kind of familiar. I just can't place it."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Just that I'm pretty sure the hotel clerk was in on it," Dean had almost forgotten about that.

"What makes you think that?" Jim asked, knowing that Dean might just be grasping at straws.

"When we checked in, he kind of gave us this long stare. He brushed it off as concern for his hospitalized mother."

"That could be true."

"It could be, but when I went back to the office after discovering Sam was missing, he was gone and the girl who was there told us this room hadn't been rented out for four years. Hell of a coincidence wouldn't you say."

"So, why do you suppose he wanted you in that exact room."

"I don't know."

"OK. You try to find Sam. I'll try to find your Dad."

"How?" Dean had little hope of that happening.

"if anybody knows where he is and can let him know what's going on, I'm sure he'll come out of hiding," Jim asserted.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't know why he left, but I do know he loves you boys and he's not going to let one of you die if he can do something about. Now, get to work." With that Jim hung up.

SSS

"Looks like we've got 48 hours to kill," Dan sneered and stressed the word kill.

"Leave him alone. Sam, lay down." Sam was crouching next to the wall. He eyed Chet and wasn't going to do it, but couldn't really see any advantage to the plan. There were four of them and one of him. His leg was chained to the wall and his hands were cuffed behind his back. Tightly cuffed, he realized thinking about it. Sam lay down on his stomach. He felt the aforementioned cuffs being removed.

"You obviously don't have anything on you to be able to pick that leg chain, and you'll need all the circulation you can get. It's going to be pretty cold tonight. Here's that blanket." Chet tossed it to him.

"Let's go, guys."

"We're just leaving him?" Dan asked.

"We have work to do. You two have to get Randy out of town before Dean catches up with him," Chet said to the other two guys.

"What about us?" Dan asked.

Chet looked at Sam. "We'll discuss it when we get back to town."

They left, taking their flashlights with them. It was dark and Sam was freezing. He pulled the blanket over himself as best he could and curled up in a ball. It would be a miracle if he wasn't frozen to death by morning.

SSS

It took all night, but Dean finally found out Randy's last name and address. He pulled up to the house and rang the bell. When he got no answer, he kicked the door down. He ran from room to room. It was obvious the guy was gone and he had packed in a hurry. This was a dead end.

SSS

John heard his phone ring. He had only given the number to Caleb. Caleb was only supposed to call if he got wind of the demon, or if Dean was in trouble.

"Caleb, did you find the demon?"

"No, this is about Sam."

"Sam? Sam's at school."

"No. Dean called Jim and said that Sam's been kidnapped. The ransom demand is you."

"What else do you know?"

"That's it."

"Thanks, Caleb." John hung up and immediately called Dean's number.

When Dean saw the unavailable number display, he figured the kidnappers were moving up the deadline. Or maybe Sam got away and had grabbed the phone.

"Sam?"

"No, Dean, it's me."

"Dad. Where are you?"

"What's this about Sam getting kidnapped."

Dean noted that his father hadn't answered the question, but decided to ignore that for the moment. "They said they would call back in 48 hours, which is now more like 36 hours, and if you weren't here, they would kill him."

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"A couple miles west of Black Ridge, Colorado."

"Any leads?"

"None."

"Keep digging. I'll call you when I'm close." He hung up.

SSS

Sam woke up. Every muscle in his body was stiff and frozen. He hadn't dreamt about Jess last night. That was the only bright spot. He sat up and looked at the chain. It was literally being held into the rock by four screws. He found a small stone nearby and went to work unscrewing.

SSS

"So, what's all this stuff for?" Dan asked as they came out of the store.

"A spell," Chet answered.

"Since when are you into spellwork?"

Chet didn't answer him. He was lucky to have these people's help with no explanation or promise of reward, but he didn't dare trust them with the truth.

SSS

2001

It had taken a long time, but Chet had finally found love again. Her name was Laura and she was beautiful. But, she had cancer. Chet had sat with her during chemo, held her hair back when she threw up, carried her when she could no longer walk. But, it wasn't enough. She had died in his arms.

He couldn't take it. He had had no one for so long. It wasn't fair. Well, he knew things that others didn't. He would research and he would find a way to bring her back. He didn't care what it took.

SSS

Sam had finally gotten the last screw out and the chain came out of the rock with it. He wrapped the blanket around him and stepped cautiously out of the cave. There were two clear trails leading to the right and the left. He knew that he had come in from the left, so he figured his kidnappers would come back that way. But, if he went right, he couldn't be sure of that leading back to civilization. He decided that was the chance he had to take, though. He set off at a brisk pace. The sun was actually getting warm, but it was still very cold. He couldn't spend another night out there.

SSS

Chet and Dan arrived at the cave around noon. "Well, since we didn't bring him any breakfast, hopefully he'll appreciate lunch," Chet quipped.

"NO!" he yelled as he saw the empty cave before him. He saw the tiny screw laying on the ground and picked it up.

"See what your bleeding heart got you? He wouldn't have been able to do that if you had left him cuffed," Dan pointed out.

"He's either totally escaped or he went the other direction," Chet said, ignoring Dan's criticism. " Let's go to the right and see if we can run him down."

SSS

Sam regretted his decision to go right. He had been walking for hours. He had come to a fork in the trail and had to decide which way to go and he thought he probably made the wrong choice. He sat down for a minute. He had to rest.

SSS

"You go that way, I'll go this way," Chet said at the fork. "If you find him, don't let him get away and call me."

"Got it."

SSS

2001

Chet had found the answer to bringing Laura back. But, he needed something from John Winchester. He found a motel in Colorado. If they came to this area, this is where they would stay. They moved around a lot. They would come here eventually. He just needed to be patient. He bought the place and made a secret passageway to room 18. Wherever John went the boys went. He remembered the lesson he had learned about the Winchesters. Control Sam and you control John and Dean.

SSS

2005

John had taken a plane. This was no time for a leisurely drive. He had lucked out and found a direct flight from San Francisco to Denver, leaving almost immediately from the time he arrived at the airport. He rented a car and was at the hotel by 4.

"Dad," Dean ran out to meet him.

"Any word?"

Dean just shook his head. They still had 28 hours before the kidnappers would call again.

SSS

Sam woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep. It would be dark soon. He was shivering uncontrollably, but he got up and continued in the same direction. He saw the motel. Better than that, he saw his father and Dean in the parking lot. "Dean," he yelled.

Dean and John looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. They saw him emerging from the woods. "Thank God," Dean sighed.

His relief was short-lived as he saw a man come out of the woods and grab at his brother.

"Sam, look out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep. It would be dark soon. He was shivering uncontrollably, but he got up and continued in the same direction. He saw the motel. Better than that, he saw his father and Dean in the parking lot. "Dean," he yelled.

Dean and John looked up at the sound of Sam's voice. They saw him emerging from the woods. "Thank God," Dean sighed.

His relief was short-lived as he saw a man come out of the woods and grab at his brother.

"Sam, look out!"

Sam was too tired and cold to react quickly to Dean's warning. He felt his arms being pulled behind by one arm and a knife being placed at his throat. "You're not getting away that easily," he heard Dan whisper in his ear.

Dean and John had both pulled their guns. They were pointing them at Dan, but couldn't get a clean shot.

"John Winchester, I assume," Dan said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" John asked. He had expected Sam's kidnapper to be someone he knew, considering the only demand so far had been to talk to him.

"An opportunist."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"First, it means you both put your guns down."

"No way," Dean said.

A thin red line of blood appeared on Sam's throat and he grunted in pain.

"OK, OK," Dean said and squatted down and placed his gun on the ground in front of him and slowly stood up, putting his hands on.

"Your turn," Dan said, turning towards John.

John knew he couldn't relinquish his weapon. At least not until he found out who this guy was and what he wanted. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"I just want an amulet."

"An amulet? What amulet?"

"You were hunting a witch with a guy named Chet a few years ago. Ring a bell?"

John and Dean exchanged a glance. They both remembered that hunt.

"I destroyed that amulet," John said.

Dan made another cut on Sam's throat. "Don't lie to me. Chet said it was indestructible."

"I had to look long and hard to find a way to destroy it, but I did. I couldn't have that thing out there. It's too powerful. What did you want it for anyway?"

"Chet thought he was good at keeping secrets, but he wanted it to bring back his dead wife. I want it to sell to the highest bidder."

"Bring back his dead wife? I didn't think it had that much power," John said half to himself.

"You need a spell to go along with it and Chet found it. Did you really destroy it?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you really destroyed it, I guess I might as well kill the kid." Dan paused for a moment. Chet had told him John would do anything to save his younger son. When he didn't say he lied or offer to go get the amulet, Dan released Sam's arms, so that he could pull back his head and administer the final, lethal slash.

Sam didn't have much energy, but he had just enough to tug Dan's hands away for just a second. With Dan concentrating on getting Sam back under control, John decided to take his shot. It hit Dan in the arm. He grunted and fell down on top of Sam. He quickly rolled over bringing Sam with him. He was now seated on the ground with Sam sitting in front of him, the knife to his throat once more.

"Chet says your brother and father always have to protect you. I can see why. You managed to escape, but got caught again. And then you can't even manage to properly slip off someone holding you hostage. You're so pathetic."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," Dean said.

"Sammy. They still even call you by a little kid's name." Dan was just trying to buy some time. He had planned to run back into the woods after killing Sam. He figured the other two would stop to check on him and he would be able to get away. That plan was shot now.

Unfortunately for him, Dan didn't realize that the best way to galvanize Sam to action was to insult him, or tell him he couldn't do something. He quickly grabbed the hand holding the knife, twisted it down and sprang forward. This time Dean took the shot and hit Dan square in the forehead.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and rushed up to him.

"Are you OK?" John asked Sam as he walked up to Dan and made sure he was dead.

"I'm a little cold, but other than that I'm OK."

"Why are you in your underwear?" Dean asked, taking note of Sam's state of undress.

"They jumped me when I was getting out of the shower."

"They?" John asked, picking up on the key word.

"Dan, the guy you just shot," Sam said, nodding towards the body, "Chet, and two other guys I don't know. I think they took off after they brought me to the cave, though. I haven't seen them since. Chet must be somewhere around here, though," Sam said and turned to look back at the woods.

"Well, let's get you inside and get some clothes on you."

"Are you still in the same room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"There's a secret tunnel under it that goes to the woods. We should probably switch rooms. Actually, we should probably switch motels."

"That would explain why nothing showed up on the camera," Dean pointed out the obvious. "Well, you can at least get dressed while we grab our stuff."

"Definitely," Sam agreed.

After Sam got dressed, they headed out to find another motel. Sam was beginning to feel warmer. He hoped their next hunt was Florida. Or, better yet, Hawaii.

SSS

The next morning, Sam was the first to wake up. It made sense, since he had been the first to conk out, fairly early. He thought about going out for breakfast, but figured with his luck, Chet would be at whatever store he popped into and grab him again. Dean would never let him hear the end of that.

His father and brother woke up a few minutes later anyway. They all headed out to the nearest diner. "So, how are we going to find Chet?" Dean asked.

"Where were they keeping you, Sam?" John asked.

"In a cave in the woods."

"Overnight? With just your underwear on?" Dean asked.

"They gave me a blanket. Remember? I still had it when I got out of the woods."

"That was big of them," Dean said, sarcastically.

"We should go look around there," John decided. There probably wasn't much point. If he had kidnapped someone and they got away, he wouldn't be hanging out where he had been keeping the victim. But, maybe they could find some clues.

SSS

They walked around in circles for a little while.

"Don't you know where you're going?" Dean asked.

"More or less, but it was dark when they brought me up here and when I escaped, I was more intent on escaping than being able to find my way back," Sam groused.

"Boys," John warned.

"There it is," Sam said, pointing to the cave entrance.

They went in. "What's all this?" John asked, picking up a bag.

"It must be the stuff for the spell they were talking about," Sam said.

"Weird that he would leave that behind. He must still want that amulet. Maybe he was close by when you said you destroyed it and he just cut his losses," Dean mused.

"Maybe," John said, not convinced. "Let's retrace Sam's escape route."

"I went the opposite direction than I had come from, because I figured they would be coming back soon and I didn't want to run into them. I must have been wrong about that, though."

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"I was so tired from the cold that I just stopped to rest for a minute and I fell asleep. I could tell a couple of hours had passed at least."

They got to the fork in the path. "Which way did you go?" John asked.

Sam pointed to the left.

"Well, just for the fun of it, let's go the other way," John said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I said so," John answered.

Sam rolled his eyes, but they both followed John.

SSS

"Dad, we've been on this trail for a half hour, can we turn back now," Dean whined.

"What's that?" John saw something sticking out from one of the bushes.

Dean stepped past him and moved the branches. They looked down on Chet's dead body.

"They must have planned to split up at the fork and Dan followed Chet and killed him, so he could get the amulet and sell it," Sam summed up.

"Looks like," John agreed.

"Should we look for the other two guys?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so. I can't even remember what they looked like. It was dark and they were wearing ski masks until we got to the cave."

"OK, let's go," John decided.

"Too bad you destroyed that amulet. Maybe we could have brought Mom back," Dean said.

"You can't trust black magic, Dean. Something always goes wrong," Sam countered.

"I guess. Doesn't matter anyway," Dean replied.

John listened to his sons' argument. He hadn't destroyed the amulet. It was indestructible. And it could bring back Mary. But the question was, should it?

SSS

They settled back into the motel for the night. "So, Sam, why are you with Dean. I thought you gave up hunting so you could go to your precious school?" John said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. For some reason, Dean figured John knew about Jessica. Their father always seemed to know everything.

"His girlfriend died," Dean said. "Just like mom."

"What do you mean just like mom?" John asked.

"She burned on the ceiling," Dean answered. He knew Sam couldn't talk about this. Not yet.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, much less my son," John said.

Sam didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He just lay down in bed and closed his eyes.

"We should get some sleep, too," John said to Dean.

SSS

Sam woke up. Dean was still sleeping but there was no sign of their dad. He got up to use the bathroom. When he came out, Dean was up and getting dressed. "Where's dad?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. He was gone."

Dean saw a sheet of paper and picked it up. "He left a note."

"What's it say?"

Boys,

I'm glad you're OK. I have to find the thing that killed your mom and it's not safe to be around you. Look out for each other.

"So, he just left again?" Sam sighed in frustration.

"Looks like," Dean said.

"Let's hit the road." At least they knew their dad was OK. Sam was a little annoyed though. He hadn't seen his father in four years and they hadn't even really talked. That was partly his fault since he had gone to bed to avoid the conversation, but his dad could have stuck around. It was like he didn't even care about him.

"Sam, you know Dad loves you, right?" Dean could practically hear Sam's thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. He came here to save me. But, it would have been nice if he would just let us in on what he's thinking. Just once."

"Then he wouldn't be dad," Dean pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

SSS

When John had woken up, he had gone back to the woods to search the cave. He hadn't found the spell anywhere. It was probably for the best. Sam was right. You don't mess with black magic.


End file.
